heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Arkady Rossovich
|history= When he was 12 years old, Arkady Rossovich killed his mother. She had discovered him with a girl from the village, much younger than him, whom the preciously grown and powerful lad had been tormenting in the barn. His mother's interference resulted in her death, along with the girl's. He burned the barn and left the village. For the next four years, he lived as a vagrant, traveling from town to town, doing odd jobs and usually more than a few bodies before he'd be forced to move on. Luckily for him, the Soviet Union of the 1920s and 30s had a severe paucity of resource sharing, and his crimes were never connected to one another. At sixteen, near starving and tired of constantly struggling, he joined the Soviet military. Powerful, terrifying and capable, he got moved to security services, the fast-track for intelligence and the KGB. Unfortunately, he suffered the usual problems by being left in one place for too long, especially as vulnerable women who lived near the base began to turn up brutally murdered. Finally caught in the act by his comrades, Rossovich was put on court martial, tried and executed, shot in the back of the head. When he crawled out of his military grave ten hours later, his tentacles wrapping around the throats of his former comrades, their life bleeding into him, he was struck down again...and sent to Moscow for further study. There, they used the seemingly unkillable Rossovich as an experiment. Attempting to replicate Western experiments with the miracle metal adamantium, they had created carbonadium, a flexible, near-indestructible metal synthesized from fragments of an asteroid that crashed in the Siberian wastes. The carbonadium had killed every other subject, but, in Rossovich, it thrived. The armor they implanted in him stayed put, making him resistant to harm, while the substance bonded to his tentacles and enhanced their already fearsome power. His skin turned snow white, his eyes red as blood. Arkady Rossovich became Omega Red. Throughout the Second World War and the years immediately following, Red served as the ultimate wetwork agent, spreading slaughter and violence at the command of his masters, often coming into conflict with both the Nazis and the West, depending on the mission upon which he was sent. In time, however, he was determined to be too unstable for his Soviet handlers, who wanted a weapon more dedicated to the cause and less likely to go off the rails. Paranoid that he would defect to an even more unstable regime, or simply walk away entirely, they lured him to Siberia and tried to have him killed. The attempt failed and resulted in the death of an entire military base, nearly five hundred souls snuffed out...but, as he fled into the shadowy, frozen night, his body slowed and slowed. The Soviets found him ten miles from base, iced over and insensate. He was transferred into cold storage and buried deep in their vaults. Last year, after decades in storage, the vault wherein Omega Red had been placed, long since forgotten, was being cleaned out, its contents transferred for examination and eventual destruction by a government seeking to purge its past. The refrigeration unit on Omega Red's transport truck, like so much post-Cold War technology, was on the blink and, in the end, failed. The authorities only found the withered husks of the five driving escorts and gallons of blood spread around. The trail of bodies lead eventually to Europe and, in time, America. After learning just who and what was contained there, they have done due diligence, alerting the intelligence authorities of the world: the boogeyman is back. Omega Red roams the world once again. }} Category:FC Category:Villain Category:Unregistered Category:Character Category:Marvel